


Can't Be Too Careful Anymore

by fiestyfirefly



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiestyfirefly/pseuds/fiestyfirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily Fields is an up and coming actress. Paige McCullers works in a coffee shop and has a struggling band. What happens when they meet and Paige doesn't know who Emily is and Emily needs to let her hair down. Hanna provides comedic effect as Emily's PA. Paily story. Rated T now, but will rise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Be Too Careful Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys,
> 
> This is my first fan fic. Hope you enjoy. Please bare with me I'm trying my best and english isn't my first language. Reviews negative or positive are welcomed, but positive helps me type faster! Hope you enjoy!

It was a normal sunny day in L.A. Paige is clearing a table of a recently departed patron of an outside table at "The Hub". A new cafe/bar that recently opened in Hollywood. Paige sprays the table with detergent, wipes it down then walks back into the cafe.

"Any decent tips there McCullers" Shana her boss asks from behind the counter while wiping glasses and placing them on the rack.

"Nope, just a dime and a fag butt, man since when did people in L.A become so tight. I thought everyone that lived here was loaded or like had a sugar daddy to slip them a hundred to spend on coffee and use the rest to give to some broke waitress, so she can use it on PA equipment for her struggling band." Paige scrubbed the tables harder and blew the dangling piece of hair out of her face.

Shana looked at Paige with a smirk, "McCuller's no matter what PA system your band has, it's never going to make you guys sound better" Shana laughed while Paige threw a towel at her.

"Excuse me can I get some coffee's to go please, kind of in a rush here" A short petite blonde was standing at the entrance behind paige looking expectantly at Shana and kind of pissed off.

"Please guys I'm in a rush and I'm already like 20 minutes late and if I don't get these coffees I'm in trouble and my job is in trouble and my life" she breathed out desperately.

"Okay Okay, slow down Tinker bell what do you need" Paige asked while walking to the counter pulling out takeaway cups.

"I need three cappuccinos, one with no foam. A caramel macchiato, tall with an extra shot and two blueberry muffins. Fresh! Not stale, she hates muffins that have been out longer than an hour" the blonde girl rushed out while looking at Paige as if it was the most normal thing to say ever.

"She?" Paige asked enquiring while raising her eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes my new boss, I've just been drafted as her P.A but we have been friends for like forever but since I broke up with my boyfriend she's been great, given me a job, but damn she's demanding, I understand though, she works hard, but she could do with getting laid if you ask me…" the blonde girl rambled on much to Paige's amusement. Paige and Shana shared a knowing smirk.

"Okay coffee for the crazy lady, that will be $14.75. Oh and these muffins are less than 15 minutes old, they're newborns, so tell your boss from me if she doesn't like them I know a place she can put them to warm them back up." Paige handed over the coffee to the blonde girl with a smile.

"Thanks uh, Paige is it, keep the change". The blonde girl left a $20.00 note on the counter grabbed her coffee and bag and walked out the hub.

Paige turned to Shana lightly laughing "wow, she was a rare herb wasn't she". Shana just smirked, " I thought I'd seen it all with PA's on errands from there sociopathic bosses, but yeah, she took the trophy." Both girls laughed and went back to work.

The petite blonde jumped into the car and handed a coffee and the bag to the waiting occupant. "Okay here you go princess, here's that coffee you wanted and your blueberry muffins that are still warm by the way. Now can we get going to the studio? If you don't get there in time I get in trouble with Spencer and I don't want to be in trouble with Spencer, she is relentless when she gets going, I had to practically beg her for this job, which is sick considering we have all know each other since diapers.. and.."

"Hanna please stop rambling…..I'm trying to learn my lines and your really really distracting me!" Emily stated frustrating and shaking her hands into her hair, it was clear that the girl was stressed but there was no way her friend's rambling was causing the kind of reaction that she was having right now.

"Jesus, don't have a cow em, I was just saying. What's with you today… your so antsy… you know they say a woman's frustration is 60% hormones 40% sexual frustration… I think you need to get some." Hanna started eating her muffin while looking at Emily as if it was the most simple thing possible.

"Wha,, Who says that Hanna? The national enquirer, seriously where do you get this crap from?" Emily looking at Hannah incredulously not believing what her friend was saying. "and can you please stop talking about my sex life? like seriously" Emily looked at hanna pleadingly while reaching for her muffin from inside the bag.

"Well… Ms Fields I hate to break it to you but you don't have a sex life for us to talk about.. you have been drier than the Sahara desert for like what… 4 years? seriously em, are you a Nun? because as much as you could pull off any look, I cant be seen to be carrying your rosary beads around the place".

"HANNA!.. it has not been 4 years and no I am not a nun, just I do not have time for a relationship and you know that I can not and will not go around sleeping with any Tom, Dick or Harry" Emily emphasised her seriousness by thrusting her muffin in hanna's face.

"Well Em I think you mean, Jackie, Trixie or Mary, cos the last time I checked you were into pussy..".

"HANNA" Emily shouted at Hanna, part of her muffin shooting out of her full mouth. "Well you were". Emily shook her head in her hands, "it is a expression Hanna, it is a saying and yes I am still gay. That has not changed now end of discussion".

"okay… " Hanna looked off out the window.

The car carrying Hanna and Emily pulled up to the studio and Hanna got out first carrying the two other coffees in her hand.

"Where have you been? I have been calling you for an hour! That's why you guys have cell phones, for me to call you! They ring, you answer, it's pretty frickin simple!" Spencer practically screamed at the girls while taking a coffee off of Hanna.

"I got held up this morning, no biggie I'm here now." Emily tried to calm down Spencer, her manager and didn't say the real reason for being late which was due to Hanna. Hanna looked at Emily gratefully.

"No biggie? NO BIGGIE, I have just had the director shouting at me saying that if my client did not get here within half an hour she is off the movie! So the no biggie, is indeed a big biggie, now get to make up, and you.." Spencer turned to Hanna, "your job is to get her here on time, no excuses! ARIA!, try and teach Hanna some tips on how to be a good PA." she motioned between Aria and Hanna and walked away.

"Jesus, when did Spencer get so scary" Hanna handed Aria her coffee. "She's always been scary she's just worse in the morning before her coffee. So how is it being the PA to the up and coming star that is Emily Fields. Has it changed your relationship in anyway, she gone all diva on you yet?" Aria laughed as they walked towards the stage door after Spencer and Emily.

"oh Em is Em, you know her, tightly wound, spends hours in the mirror but is grounded like concord. I'm worried though, I've noticed how tightly wound she is… do you ever worry about emily's sex life, like seriously I know she's as deep as the ocean but I thought she must have hooked up with women at parties or something but I've been working for her for 3 months now and literally nothing, not a sniff of panties in her direction" Aria's face twisted in disgust. " Hanna, seriously why does everything have to be about sex with you. I'm sure emily is fine, you know that she doesn't have time for a relationship." Aria concurred.

"Who said anything about a relationship, I'm just talking straight up lady loving, I'm sure that by now Emily is a born again virgin." Hanna whispered. "Hanna, last time drop it, this is our friend we are talking about, if she is happy the way she is then she is happy the way she is, she's too focused on winning an award and recognition than finding a girlfriend so drop it" Aria stopped and pointed at Hannah.

"Fine I will, for now." Hanna followed Aria in defeat.

"well Em you killed it today, I think you will definetely be avoiding that Razzie this year" Hanna enthusiastically said to Emily as they walked to the car.

"Thanks Hanna" Emily gave Hanna a look of disbelief.

"Not a problem. So whats the plans today, you're done filming for a few days and you have down time what do you want to do with the rest of your day." Hanna asked getting out her notepad trying her best to get into this job as a PA, and thinking a note pad was a start.

"I dunno Han, I was thinking of just chilling out by the beach, maybe reading some books, just taking it easy." Emily stated settling into the car.

"Oh come on Em, this is the first time you have had time off in ages, let loose live a little, let's go to a bar, get drunk, do shots, act crazy for once." Hanna pleaded to Emily.

Emily turned to Hanna "oh yeah and get snapped by the paps falling out of a bar with my nipple hanging out? That's not what I need right now Hanna."

"Em we will go to the most obsolete place in L.A trust me no one will know who you are and you can just let your hair down, please come on and you will help me get over Caleb" Hanna grabbed emily's hand, knowing that the Caleb card was sure to seal the deal. Emily was a sucker for a guilt trip.

"Okay,, fine but I swear to god, one person recognises me or asks for a picture we are outta there." Emily finally conceded.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! your the best!" Hanna started doing a happy dance in the back of the car.

Emily was putting the finishing touches to her outfit, she was wearing a form fitting black dress that had two small straps that came over the chest and joined the straps on the shoulders and the dress stopped mid thigh. To top it off she wore a simple diamond necklace with several diamond earrings and her hair down. On her feet she wore 4 inch heels taking her already 5 foot 8 frame to just over 6 foot. She looked like a goddess.

"Wow Em someone is looking smoking,, you will definitely be getting laid tonight" Hanna appreciated Emily's outfit with a smirk, knowing that her friend was looking hotter than hot and should be able to find someone rather easily without trying.

"Is it too much? and no I won't be getting laid tonight, i already told you I am fine and happy as am." Emily patted down her dress slightly in the mirror.

Hanna sat on emily's bed looking at her from the corner of her eye. "Fine - I believe, but happy.. don't forget I empty your trash, I've seen all those double AA's in the trash can beside your bed, but from the amount I clear out a week I don't think your happy or satisfied. Seriously just one night let your hair down, ride or die…more ride than die of course, but for the love of god Emily just have sex. It has been what 4 year….."

"It has not been 4 years Hanna.. it has been 3 years and 10 months and a few days…" Emily trailed off not believing that she had said that out loud.

"holy shit, I was right you are a born again virgin" Hanna couldn't believe it.

"What?" Emily looked at her confused.

"Never mind, but seriously Em I know it has been 4 years since you broke up with Maya but my god I did not know that it was actually the last time you had sex! That's crazy no wonder you are like you are, girl you seriously need to get laid or your just going to combust! I pity the girl that re-pops your cherry." Hanna just looked at the floor.

"Hanna I am not a slut okay I do not have one night stands, you know this and I have yet to meet someone who turns my head. You know I don't do the whole celebrity coupling thing and it's hard to meet a normal girl who likes me for me, not for "emily fields, the actress". Emily felt dejected, she wanted to meet someone, hell she wanted a normal life in some respect but it hadn't presented itself in a long time, she sat next to Hanna on her bed.

"Hey look, how about we go to this place I seen today, it's completely remote, no one will know you there and you just have fun, your not emily fields the actress, your just emily fields, from rosewood, who once hit a guy for not taking the hint that she liked pussy." Hanna smiled at emily.

"Hanna can you please stop saying that word.. I don't call it that so please stop saying it. Okay lets go out, I think I need a few strong drinks" Emily conceded standing up and picking up her purse.

"Yes! and she's back in the game" Hanna gave a victory pump before behind Emily's back.

Hanna grabbed her purse and checked inside her back that the pink pills that she had picked up earlier were still in there.

"Oh Em, I'm sorry but I have to do this for your own good."

Hanna followed Emily out to the car.


End file.
